<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still by strikekill707</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865348">Still</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikekill707/pseuds/strikekill707'>strikekill707</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/F, Light Angst, lots of longing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikekill707/pseuds/strikekill707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>National City enjoys a quiet night, and Kara and Lena are lonely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>National City was still. Way too still for Kara’s taste. It was gray and stilted and suspended in time. No crime. No movement. No people going about their lives. It felt too much like her own life. Even the wind was static, silent and allay as it so rarely was here, blowing soft and lazy to conceal its presence. The sky was clear, but there were no stars to be seen. Numb. Void.</p>
<p>Kara felt bleak. It seemed the whole world had stopped and tilted on its axis. She hadn't felt like herself for a long time now. Everything seemed wrong. And now, it seems, the world outside was reflecting her inner mood, all the turmoil she had felt not too long ago gone and replaced by quiet resignation.</p>
<p>She cradled her mug closer to her chest, blowing a little on the hot cocoa still unfinished in her hands. Sitting on her windowsill felt, watching the world outside in its dead stupor, she felt disturbed. Unsettled. Like something was missing. She looks at the frame again, resting by her feet. She was happy then. If only she'd been braver.</p>
<p>A sigh escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes, resting her head on the window. Her face was sore from crying so much earlier. Kara took a deep breath and released, concentrating on the sound around her. The faint wind moving the leaves on the trees almost imperceptibly; the sound on the TV on in the next apartment, showing a rerun of The Bachelorette; a mother singing her baby to sleep; a lone car passing by a few streets over; the sound of water running while someone did the dishes; a teenager in bed, humming along to a song blasting on his ears; a husband and wife having a discussion about something silly.</p>
<p>Proof that life still went on around her, even though she couldn't see it. It was soothing. A smile crept up on her face, unannounced. Kara hadn't smiled much lately. She tried. It felt off of her not to. But was crooked and pale and it never quite reached her eyes. She breathed again, slower, and focused, searching for her city’s pulse.</p>
<p>She found Lena’s instead. A strong heartbeat, like a drum playing sweet music to her ears. She tried to imagine what she would be doing. Sitting at her kitchen counter, a leg up pressed against her chest, one hand holding a fancy glass of wine and the other going fast through paper, doing the sudoku puzzles she loved so much. Kara felt her eyes well up again and her chest tightened.</p>
<p>She was tired of crying. Tired of missing Lena, of trying to mend the bridge she’s broken between them and only managing to widen the gap, of feeling like a coward, and feeling angry at Lena for not telling her she knew and then angry at herself for judging Lena like that. Tired of longing.</p>
<p>Releasing the sob she couldn't hold anymore, Kara let herself cry once again. She searched the city for a sound, a scream, a sign of trouble, anything to keep her mind off Lena for another 10 minutes. But there was nothing. Today, National City was still. And Kara felt it in her bones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>National City was empty. Like something was set upon it and vanished with all the residents, all at the same time. Lena wondered what it was about today that had a whole massive city collectively decide to stay indoors. Nothing had happened. There was no big threat, no otherworldly enemy to destroy them, no plague running about promising to devastate civilization. People were just… quiet. Oddly so. </p><p>Lena took another sip of her brandy and lowered her elbows down on the balcony. Even the weather seemed to acquiesce to the mood. Nothing happened. She inspired the night air, and it was dry and stilted. She didn't feel cold, or warm. She didn’t feel anything. She just was. Today, she was grateful for that. </p><p>Still, a chill ran up her arms, creeping inside her loose shirt and ending at the back of her neck. She shivered and ran a wet finger up the spooked hairs. Lena released a breath and brought the glass up to her mouth again. She relished the alcohol slowly washing down her throat, feeling the burn and savoring the flavor that felt like home.</p><p>Today had been a good day, by her standards. No trouble at L. Corp, no assassination attempts, Hope was making progress and the news was surprisingly - and welcomingly - devoid of one caped superhero. It was a good day. Great, even. Normal. So what if she ate her lunch alone in the lab with no one but her A.I. for company? So what if she came home alone and there was no string of unintelligible emojis for her to decipher on her phone? If no one bought her coffee and she decided to work just a little bit longer on her laptop to avoid the weekly rerun of The Golden Girls? So what if she was lonely?</p><p>Lena was used to lonely. She thrived in loneliness, and she would prove it to the whole world. To Ka- no, Supergirl, that she didn't need anyone. She’s been betrayed enough. No. She would better the world and watch its happiness from all the way up her ivory tower. It would be enough.</p><p>She finished her drink and set the glass down on the marble surface, feeling the cold surface under her hands. Up here, the city was small. It stretched, yes, and Lena couldn’t see it’s end, but looking down was like looking at a town of Legos. People and cars were nothing but blurred dots and other buildings were just little tiles, piling up to form indistinguishable surfaces. She was untouchable.</p><p>A shape flew by quickly on her periphery and her heart jumped. But when her eyes adjusted, it was only a plane. An unremarkable white piece of metal with blinking lights, cold steel and iron just as susceptible to destruction as any other man-made structure. No blue-and-red clad, blonde-haired, warm-smiled girl from a distant planet that could not be broken. Lena felt anger coil low in her stomach, and the matching tears come straight after. She swallowed, hard. She had not cried for a solid 4 days and she would not break her streak now. She’s cried enough over someone who did not deserve her tears. Who’d called her a villain. Who lied to her for years.</p><p>The watch still sat on the coffee table, right outside the balcony door. She didn't have the heart to move it. One day, she would. Lena walked back inside, leaving the glass behind. She didn't bother closing the balcony. No one would come in that way, not anymore. Inside, her apartment felt just as empty as the town outside. But Lena knew that, unlike the buzz of the residents and the life hiding in every nook and cranny of National City, the corners of her own home were as stark as the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>